The death of tails
by chazmarin15
Summary: In the final confrontation against the evil and sinister Dr. Robotnik. What will happen to sonic and the others when tragedy strikes. Contains TailsXCosmo, KnucklesXRouge,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon in the land of Mobius and everyone was getting ready for bed. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails had just gotten back from finding the last chaos emerald. Sonic is blue hedgehog known to be the fastest hedgehog around. He is always looking for the upside of things and is a good friend of Knuckles and Tails. Knuckles is the last of the echidnas, He is like the opposite of Sonic since he is always serious. Tails is a two-tailed fox who is the brains of the three. They have gotten back from finding the last chaos emerald.

"Thanks for catching me back there,Tails," said Sonic. "I thought that I was a goner when I fell of that cliff". "Don't mention it, Sonic, I'm just glad that we have all of the chaos emeralds," replied Tails as he notices Knuckles entering.

"Thats right Tails," said Knuckles as he was yawning. "I left Rouge to guard the master emerald for me."

Sonic chuckled to himself at the thought that Knuckles and Rouge have been spending some time together.

"Well, guys i better go home or Cosmo is gonna have a field day," said Tails as he flew down the street.

"Wow, Tails has sure grown up hasn't he, Sonic?" said Knuckles. "Yea, ever since Cosmo was reborn from that seed. I have never seen him so happy," replied Sonic.

"Now that we have all of the chaos emeralds, I guess we don't have to worry about that jackass Robotnic," said Sonic as he was trying to resist laughing. Dr. Robotnic has been Sonic's arch enemy ever since he could remember. He tried to destroy Sonic in many attempts but failed.

"He won't be able to put up much of a fight without those emeralds," replied Knuckles with a grin. "Well, I'll see you later Knuckles," said Sonic. "Bye Sonic," answers Knuckles.

Meanwhile, a few thousand feet into the Earths atmosphere, the devious Dr. Robotnic watches out the heroes on his monitors through his cameras he installed on the surface. "So they don't think I can put up a fight do they," said the doctor as he was laughing maniacally. "Well then, I'll give them a fight they'll never forget."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day tails was in his work shop fixing up the X tornado. "It had been damaged in his last adventure but it was almost as good as new. There that should do it. Now with your new upgrades you will be more powerful than ever." His fox ears then picks up a voice calling out to him.

"Tails, its time for lunch!!!" said the voice calling out to him. "Must be Cosmo. I am getting a little hungry and I guess I could use a break." said Tails.

He sets his tools down and headed to the kitchen. As soon as he enters and takes a big whiff he knows what's for lunch. "All right! Chili dogs my favorite!" exclaimed Tails. Cosmo giggled at how excited Tails got.

"I know how much you love them, so I decided to make them," said Cosmo with a smile. Tails then took a big bite. " Oh my god! This is the best thing I ever tasted," said Tails. "Really?" said Cosmo. "Thank you Tails, I am glad that you like them so much." "I like everything you make for me, Cosmo," said Tails shyly. Hearing him say that made Cosmo blush a little. At the same time the phone rang. Tails got up to answer it but was pushed down by Cosmo. " You go ahead and finish your meal, I'll go and answer it."

"Don't mind if I do," said Tails as he got up and sat down and picked up his 3rd chili dog. "I wonder he could that be calling at this hour," said Cosmo while picking up the phone. "Hello?" replied Cosmo to the phone. "Hello, this is Sonic is Tails home," replies Sonic. "Yes, but he is having lunch. I have an idea, why don't you come over and join us," said Cosmo. "I guess I could eat," laughed sonic. "I'll be right there." As Cosmo put the phone down the doorbell rings. "Damn, he's fast," thought Cosmo. She went to the door to answer it. "Hello Sonic." Sonic took a step in and took a whiff. "Are those chili dogs?" said Sonic. "How'd you guess," said Cosmo. "You better hurry and get some before Tails eats them all." "You guys sure love chili dogs," said Cosmo. "Yea ever since we were kids we would always eat them. Well I better get some," said Sonic. "TAILS!!! SAVE SOME FOR ME!!" shouted Sonic as he raced to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All the way up his space station Robotnic was working on a little project of his own. "There, that should do it." sighed the doctor as he put his tools down. He took a step back to admire his masterpiece. It was an improved and upgraded metal Sonic. "Now with your power boosters and new lock on system you are now ready to lead the ultimate attack against sonic and his pathetic bunch of friends. Its a shame that Shadow had to betray me, he could have helped me in my conquest to destroy this puny little planet. Now rise my pet and prepare for battle!" Exclaimed Dr. Robotnic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Sonic, what did you do with the chaos emeralds anyway," asked Tails. "Well I let Knuckles take care of them, because he is so good at guarding the master emerald," said Sonic.

"I'm sure he was happy about that," said Tails sarcastically. "Actually now that Rouge is helping him he didn't mind so much. I know he'll take good care of them," said Sonic as he chewed his last piece of chili dog. Tails and Sonic then turn to Cosmo and said, " thanks for the lunch. It was delicious." "It was my pleasure guys," said Cosmo. She was about to start on the dishes when Tails grabbed them from her.

"Tails what are you doing," said Cosmo. " Cosmo, you made us such a great meal, the least I could do is was these dishes for you," said Tails with a smile. "OK, Tails, whatever you say," said Cosmo as she let Tails take the dishes. "Sonic why don't you go and hang out in the living until he is done, OK," said Cosmo. "Sure thing," said Sonic as he was heading to the living room. Once he got there, the phone rang.

"I better go get that," said Cosmo. When she picked up the phone all she could hear was the sound of static and explosions. "Hello, is anyone there?" asked Cosmo confused. Suddenly a voice rang out. "Tails! Tails! Are you there? Said the voice. "Who is this?" said Cosmo. "This....is....Rouge.....tell Tails to get......son....and come over to the....master emerald. Robotnic...is back. We ....need help. KNUCKLES BEHIND YOU!!!" "Hello! Hello!" shouted Cosmo, but the phone line had already died.

She knew that Tails needed to know what was happening so she raced to the kitchen where Tails was finishing the last of the dishes. "Hi, Cosmo whats wrong?" asked Tails when he saw Cosmo's worried face.

"Tails, I think Knuckles is in trouble," said Cosmo. "How do you know?" said Tails. "Rouge called and told me that Robotnic is back," replied Cosmo. "What!" said Tails. "Yes I know its horrible, you and Sonic have to go to the master emerald to stop him," said Cosmo but when she looked up, Tails have already left. "Tails?...Tails?!" shouted Cosmo. Tails came back in the house. "Cosmo, Sonic is waiting for me in the garage. We are gonna take off and go stop Robotnic," said Tails. He saw how scarred Cosmo was from the past, so he reached out and pulled Cosmo into his arms. "Don't worry Cosmo I'll be fine, and don't forget, Sonic is going to be with me," said Tails. Cosmo looked up into Tails's eyes and said "OK then, but take this for luck." She closed her eyes and kissed Tails on the cheek. Tails blushed furiously and stammered, "th..th..thanks Cosmo. Now I have to go and help my buddy Knuckles. Bye!" And with those words Tails ran down into his work shop and got on to the cockpit of the X tornado. "Are you ready, Sonic," asked Tails. "As I'll ever be, take off!" shouted Sonic. Tails looked down from the cockpit and saw Cosmo looking up at him as they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright Sonic we are exactly five minutes from the master emerald," shouted Tails to Sonic as they were heading to the master emerald.

"Okay lil' bro speed it up. We don't want to keep Robot-butt waiting now do we?" laughed Sonic. "You got this Sonic," shouted the little fox.

Meanwhile at the master emerald dozens of defeated robots lay all around the master emerald. Knuckles and Rouge had been doing their best to try and stop the army of robots the Robotnic had built. It seemed that every robot they have destroyed three more formed in its place. The battle was taking a toll on the both of them. Knuckles was suffering from a black eye that blurred his vision and he thinks he might have some internal damage because he keeps on coughing up blood. Rouge wasn't doing to good either. She had a broken wrist and one of her wings was hurt so it slowed her flying down.

"When are Sonic and Tails going to get here?" shouted Knuckles as he punched another robot that got too close to his chaos emerald.

"I called them a while ago. They should be here any seco..." Rouge's sentence was cut off to the fact that she was knocked off from the sky. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem regain balance, but since her wing was hurt she plummeted to the ground.

"Rouge don't worry I'll catch you!" shouted Knuckles as he jumped at her direction. He caught her without a second to spare. "Thanks, Knuckie. I owe you one," said Rouge with a wink. "umm, don't mention it," said Knuckles as he was turning a deeper shade of red.

Knuckles then looked up in the sky and saw the X Tornado. "Finally, they are here!" cheered Knuckles.

"Sonic, you go and and help Knuckles and Rouge on the ground while I'll cover you and take care of the flying enemies," instructed Tails to Sonic. "You got it, buddy!" replied Sonic as he jumped off the X Tornado and plummeted toward the ground knocking away flying robots.

"Ha Ha Ha, take that bolt for brains!" laughed the hedgehog.

"Damn it, Sonic its about time you got here!" shouted an angry Knuckles. "You think I would miss this? There does seem to be more robots than usual. Robotnic must be going all out," yelled sonic as he sent a droid flying into a tree.

"Sonic, what happened to Tails?" asked Knuckles. "He is going to take care of the flying enemies for us. You know Tails is deadly in the air," answered Sonic.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and out of the woods came one of Robotnic's toughest machine. It was the F-100 Mecca.

"Man, this is gonna be a long day," sighed Knuckles while spitting a tiny glob of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tails saw the F-100 Mecca from the sky and locked on to the head.

"Firing missiles...NOW!" shouted Tails as he hit the fire button.

Three missiles shot out and collided with the robots head. "Ha! Take that!" cheered Tails. As soon the smoke cleared, Tails realized that the missiles didn't even leave a dent.

"Damn, that should have Whoa!" Tails had to spin off when a laser came at him in a surprise attack. Tails looked behind him and saw the E-200 Hawk. "Rats", Tails said to himself. The E-200 Hawk were some of Robotnic's fastest creations.

"So, you think you could take me and the Tornado?" Tails said to himself again. "Well you got it!" with that said, he hit the acceleration and shot two missiles.

The hawk then countered attacked it with two fed lasers, destroying the missiles. "Damn, this is not good," said Tails, concerned.

The hawk then descended on Tails and he was forced to do a barrel dive to get out of the way. "I better end this quickly or I'm dead," muttered Tails. Tails thought it was time to try the new upgrades on the X-Tornado. He pushed the red button and said, "Get ready you piece of junk. I'm going to take you apart piece by piece!"

On the ground Knuckles, Sonic, and Rouge were throwing everything they had at the F-10 Mecca, but none of their attacks seemed to work, not even Knuckles power punches.

"Guys this is getting us nowhere. What are we going to do?" said Rouge as she was trying to catch her breath. Sonic replied, "We are going to keep on fighting, that's what we're going to do."

Suddenly a giant hose came out of the robot's chest and started sucking up all of the chaos emeralds. "Shit, we need to stop that thing!" Knuckles yelled as he ran up to the hose to do his famous spiked upper cut, but was knocked into Sonic and Rouge.

"No! We can't let Robotnic get the emeralds," shouted Sonic. The last emerald was getting sucked up when suddenly a dagger came whizzing through the air and penetrated the hose. A second later the dagger exploded sending the robot to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" groaned Rouge. "Sorry we're late," said a mysterious voice. Espio the chameleon then came out of thin air along with Vector the crocodile appeared before the three heroes. "Looks like you could use our help," chuckled Vector.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The X-Tornado had turned into the X-Cyclone. "Time to finish this!" shouted Tails. "Lock on target and fire lasers." Two lasers then shot out and went so fast into the Hawk that it had no time to dodge and got destroyed as a result. "Take that you hunk of junk!" cheered Tails.

All the way in his lair, Robotnic was watching the whole battle. "That fox is starting to get on my last nerve," sneered Robotnic turning to Metal Sonic. "Go and take care of that little pest," said Robotnic. "Yes, master," beeped Metal Sonic as he steeped outside and descended toward our unsuspecting hero.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sonic as he saw Espio and Vector come to their aid.

"Well, we were at Cream's house having lunch with her and Amy when we were seeing some explosions outside and thought we could lend a hand," explained Vector. "Well thanks for the help, but we can't celebrate just yet," said Rouge.

Espio's dagger had slowed the F-Mecca but it was getting back up. The explosion had exposed the Mecca's power supply. "I think that glowing ball in its chest might be its power supply," said Espio.

"I think its time to bring Tails into the battle," said Sonic.

"I think you just read my mind," said Knuckles.

They all looked up and saw the X-Cyclone headed toward the F-Mecca.

"Go Tails! Get that metal punk!" yelled Rouge.

Tails saw the newly opened hole in the Mecca's chest. "I better finish this battle once and for all," thought Tails. So he took aim and was about to fire when suddenly the radar started beeping. "WARNING! WARNING! INCOMING OBJECT!" the alarm was sounding and Tails turned to look behind and didn't see anything, but when he turned back around he saw something in front that made his heart stop.

Metal Sonic appeared on the hood of the X-Cyclone shaking his metallic finger at him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," beeped Metal Sonic.

Tails then looked into those cod metallic red eyes and said, "Try and stop me." He pressed the fire button. As the missile shot out and flew toward the F-Mecca, Metal Sonic turned to look at the fox in the face and said, "That was the last thing you will ever do." He smashed through the cockpit and grabbed Tails by the throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonic and the others saw the missile fly into the Mecca chest exploding on contact. The force of the blast was powerful enough to send the great robot flying.

"All right Tails! Way to go!" cheered Knuckles.

Sonic was glad that the battle was over and looked up to give his buddy a thumbs up for a mission completed, but saw Metal Sonic instead.

"What the hell?" said Sonic. Sonic saw that Metal Sonic was holding Tails in his hands. "Oh No!" shouted Sonic. He knew that he needed to get to his best friend, but Sonic felt like every muscle in his body was frozen and he couldn't move.

Metal Sonic laughed to himself as he saw how much pain he bringing the little fox. He began to squeeze his throat harder. Tails squirmed as hard as he could to try to break looses, but his efforts were useless to break the robots deadly grip.

"You think you have won, but what you don't know is that before you launched that missile all of the chaos emeralds were teleported to Robotnic's base. So you see my furry little friend victory is ours," laughed Metal Sonic.

"What are you going to do with the emeralds?" wheezed Tails.

"Wouldn't you like to know," beeped Metal Sonic. "Let's just say that with the emerald's power Master Robotnic and I are going to have a blast."

"You Monster!" growled Tails.

"A monster am I? I guess you could say that. Now how about if you beg for mercy I may let you live to be my pet," laughed Metal Sonic.

"I will never say that, you bastard!" gasped Tails. "I would rather die."

"As you wish," said Metal Sonic as he extended his sharp claws and jammed it into the chest of Tails. Tails screamed in pain as Metal Sonic shoved his fist deeper almost penetrating the fox's heart.

Tails then began feel less and less pain and began to feel cold. Metal Sonic removed the bloody claws from Tails and dropped him from the sky.

"Goodbye, Tails," said Metal Sonic as he began to laugh.

Sonic couldn't believe what he just saw. Tails, his best friend has been stabbed by Metal Sonic. "Tails, hold on I'm coming!" shouted Sonic. He raced to the nearest tree and got to the top of it. He immediately jumped when he reached the top to try to catch Tails. As Sonic raised his arms to reach for Tails Metal Sonic came down and punched him off the sky. The punch stunned Sonic as he fell into the bushes.

Tails falling down to the earth seem to last a life time. He began to remember the greatest moments of his past. The first time using the emeralds, building his first aircraft, and his first kiss with Cosmo. But one memory stood out to Tails more than any other memory, the time when he first met his best friend and older brother, Sonic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tails had always been picked on as a kid. The other kids would use to beat him up because he was intelligent and liked to build things. The fact that he was born with two tails and could fly didn't help him much either.

One day, Tails was walking by himself sobbing and rubbing his bruises he had gotten that day, someone began to approach him. Tails saw a blue creature with spikes and wearing red and white sneakers.

"Wow that guy looks cool," thought Tails. Before Tails could say hello to him, he zoomed right past him.

"Whoa that guy is fast. I wonder where he is going in such a hurry?" Tails said to himself. He decided to follow the blue blur all the way to the beach.

"I wonder where he went?" thought Tails. When Tails looked to the right, he saw run down looking plain.

"This plane looks like it can go fast, but I bet I could make it go even faster," said Tails with a little giggle. Tails got to work replacing the engine and fixing up the propellers. He was about to start the paint job when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!' said the voice.

Tails turned around and saw blue thing from before. "Oh, its you," Tails said a little embarrassed.

"What do you think you're doing to my plane, little guy," said the blue thing.

"Well you see, I saw you earlier and I thought you looked cool so I followed you to the beach. That's when I saw this plane here and when I see piece of machinery, I always have to tinker," explained Tails.

"So you were fixing it up? Wow it looks brand new. Hey thanks for the paint job on it too," said the blue creature.

"Is sky blue okay for the color?" asked Tails.

"It sure is, pal. By the way, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And you are?" asked Sonic as he admired Tails's work with the plane.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," said the little fox.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tails was remembering that moment as he was falling down to the earth. Tails's vision began to darken and he began thinking his final thoughts that he will never see his friends again. Sonic, Knuckles, and his beloved Cosmo. With his final tears running down his face he heard one last familiar voice before everything darkened and gone silent.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shadow the hedgehog had gotten there just in time to use his own version of chaos control to teleport Tails into his arms.

"Tails, Tails, you all right?" asked Shadow.

When Tails didn't respond, Shadow thought the worst. Shadow then slowly descended to the ground. As soon as he landed Sonic and the others raced to him.

"Shadow what are you doin..." Rouges voice trailed off when she saw Tail's body in his arms.

"It was Metal Sonic, it looks like he was stabbed in the chest. There is nothing I could do," muttered Shadow.

Sonic had gotten out of the bushes and walked over to Shadow with a blank look on his face. Shadow handed Tails to Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm sorry," said Shadow.

Sonic looked down in his arms and saw his best friend broken and battered. Sonic was unable to hold it anymore so tears began to run down and land on Tails's white fur.

"Tails, I'm so sorry I couldn't get there in time," sobbed Sonic. For the first time in his life, he wasn't fast enough.

"Tails can't be gone, he just can't," muttered Knuckles. The rage overwhelmed knuckles so he punched a giant oak sending it crashing to the ground.

"Knuckles! Stop it! We have to keep our cool," shouted Rouge.

Knuckles took a deep breath and mumbled, "Your right, I'm sorry." Knuckles looked around. "Hey what happened to Espio and Vector?"

"I think they went to go and look for the chaos emeralds from the rubble of the F-Mecca," said Rouge.

"They aren't going to find anything," said Shadow. "Before Metal Sonic did this to Tails I heard him say that the chaos emeralds were transported to Robotnic's base."

"Who cares about a bunch of fucking rocks," yelled Sonic. "My best friend is dead because of those damn things!"

"Wow, Sonic , you really are an idiot aren't..." Shadow wasn't able to finish his sentence because at the moment Sonic leaped up and punched Shadow on the nose.

"Don't mess with me, Shadow!" growled Sonic.

Shadow took a moment to get off ground dusting himself off and wiping the blood from his nose. "Well, before you rudely interrupted me. I was gonna say that this has happened before."

"To who?" asked Sonic.

"You," pointed Shadow.

"Me?"said Sonic confused.

"Yes, you remember when Mephalis stabbed you and we brought you back with the chaos emeralds," said Shadow.

A glimmer of hope surpassed Sonic's face. "You mean.."

"Yes, Sonic, that's right. If we can get all of the emeralds then we might have a chance to bring Tails back to life," said Shadow as he looked down at Tails who had been placed on the ground.

"So all we have to do is get the emeralds and we can get Tails back?" asked Rouge.

"Then let's get to it!" shouted Knuckles.

"Yea, but first we have to make a stop," said Sonic. "Shadow go find Vector and Espio and bring them over to Tails's house, someone needs to know what happened," sighed Sonic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Amy had gone over to Tail's house with Cream and Charmy to see if Cosmo had heard anything on the battle.

"Now, when we get inside I don't want any funny business," Amy said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Charmy and Cream.

Amy knocked on the door and a second later the door opened.

"Hello, Amy, Cream, and little Charmy. What a surprise, Come in," said Cosmo

"Hello, Cosmo," they all said together and walked inside the house.

Cosmo and Amy began talking about a shopping trip on Saturday, while Charmy and Cream played a game of air tag. Cosmo then heard the door open and close.

"That must be Tails," thought Cosmo. She was surprised and a little scared to see Shadow walk into the room. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he tried to kill her a year before. Shadow apologized for that, but Cosmo still felt uncomfortable around him.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?" asked Amy rather sternly.

Before Shadow could answer, Knuckles and Rouge walked into the room.

"Knuckles! Your OK!" squealed Cream as she flew down and gave him a big hug, but let go as soon as she realized what she had done.

"Oops," Cream said, turning pink and flying away with Charmy laughing behind her.

"Knuckles, I'm glad that you're okay," said Cosmo. "By the way, where is Sonic and Tails?"

"Yes, where is my darling Sonic?!" asked and eager Amy.

Cosmo looked at the faces of Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles. With that, she knew that something was wrong.

"Knuckles, where is Tails?" asked Cosmo with a little fear.

"Cosmo.." Knuckles started to answer but trails off. Panic ran through Cosmo. "No. Tails," Cosmo began to feel even more scared. "He is not hurt is he?"

Before Knuckles could answer Sonic entered the room carrying Tails's body. They wrapped his body as best as they could so they don't see the wound in Tails's chest.

When Cosmo saw Tails, she gasped and ran to him. Sonic gently placed Tails on the sofa while Cosmo stroked his soft fur.

Cosmo was close to tears. "S...S...Sonic, tell me... is he?" she couldn't bear to say the words. She looked Sonic in the eyes and Sonic just shook his head.

"Oh Tails," sobbed Cosmo "Who did this to you?"

Shadow answered, "It was Metal Sonic, he wanted the emeralds and Tails got in his way. Poor little guy stood up to Metal Sonic and paid the ultimate price for his bravery."

Couldn't you and Sonic just use chaos regeneration? You know, like you did with me?"pleaded Cosmo.

"No, I'm sorry when Sonic and I did that, we were in super form," said Shadow.

"But what happened to the chaos emeralds?" Cosmo turned to Knuckles.

"Robotnic took them," Knuckles said.

"So what are we supposed to do?", shouted Cosmo "just let Robotnic get away with this! We can't, we just can't!" The grief was so much that she broke down and began to cry uncontrollably next to Tails. Amy then sat next to her and gave her a hug. She looked up at Sonic

"What are we gonna do?" asked Amy.

"Well, I have an idea that might work," said Sonic

"What idea?" replied Amy.

"Well Shadow reminded me that I was killed once by Mephalis and I was brought back by the power of the chaos emeralds. So we think that it might work on Tails, too.

Cosmo looked up at Sonic and asked, "You really think so?"

"We can only hope, Cosmo. We can only hope," said Sonic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sonic and the others were getting ready to infiltrate Robotnic's base. Sonic turned to Shadow and asked. "Do you think you can teleport us all to such a gar away place?"

"Don't worry about it," said Shadow. "I do wish that I had a chaos emerald though. It could have make the trip faster."

Sonic turned to knuckles who still hadn't recovered from the battle earlier before. Knuckles refused to stay behind.

"NO! Amy. I'm going and that's that!" shouted Knuckles.

So altogether it was Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge. Amy wanted to go but Sonic stopped her. "Amy, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go," said Sonic.

"And why not?!" asked Amy.

"Because Cosmo needs you right now," Sonic said while pointing to the poor Seedrian. "Not to mention it will be dangerous and I have already lost someone I care about and I won't make it another."

Hearing those words, Amy knew that Sonic was right. "OK, Sonic, you win," and with that, Amy stepped back inside the house.

"OK, everyone ready?" asked Sonic. "Yes," everyone replied.

They all got around shadow and held on to each other. Shadow then gathered all of the power he could and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic closed his eyes and heard a little pop and when his eyes opened he was in a dark hall way.

"Whoa. I never get used to that," stammered Knuckles who was a little dizzy.

"Okay so I guess we should head to the center of the ship. That is where the chaos emeralds would be," said Shadow.

"All right then, guys lets get those emeralds for Tails," said Sonic.

So silently the heroes worked there way to the center of Robotnic's ship. They were about half way to the end of the hall when a loud alarm started to ring.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

"So much for getting through this unnoticed," muttered Knuckles.

Robotnic's lackeys were coming down the hall by the dozens.

"We don't have time for this," said Rouge. "I'll hold them off while you guys go and get the emeralds."

She then dove to the nearest robot and gave it a swift kick to the head sending it back into the others.

"Rouge," Knuckles whispered to himself. I'm sorry guys, but I can't just let her do this by herself. I have to help her." Knuckles then ran up next to rouge and said, "So we going to do this or what!"

"Thanks Knuckles," said Rouge as she blew him a kiss.

Sonic then turned to Shadow and said, "Come on we need to get moving!"

"OK, then," replied Shadow.

So the two hedgehogs sped down the halls as fast as they could.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I think we're almost there," Shadow told Sonic.

Sonic was glad that this mission was almost over. They took a left and then stopped when they meet a door.

"I guess we're here," said Shadow.

Sonic opened the door and saw the emeralds on a pedestal. They were hooked up to a bog machine that was pointed toward Mobius.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Shadow.

"Who cares," said Sonic. "Let's just get the emeralds and lets get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, you meddling hedgehogs," came a sinister voice. The hedgehogs looked around and saw Robotnic descend with Metal Sonic by his side. Once Sonic saw his metal counterpart he rushed him.

"Sonic, stop!" yelled Shadow, but Sonic couldn't stop because Tails's killer was right there in front of him. Metal Sonic then teleported behind Sonic and gave him a kick to the back of his head. Robotnic then snapped his fingers and a dozen robots surrounded Shadow and Sonic

"Shit! How are we going to get out of this one?" muttered Shadow

"Robotnic, what are you going to do with the emeralds?" asked Sonic while rubbing his head. That kick was making Sonic see black spots.

"Well, I guess I can tell you, seeing as you will never make it back to your little planet," said Robotnic. "You see, I am going to use the power of the chaos emeralds to power up tis giant laser to destroy the planet," laughed Robotnic.

"You bitch!" cursed Sonic.

"Well, Well. What a mouth you have. What would your little friend Tails think?" mocked Robotnic.

Something snapped inside Sonic. His hands started and black aura began to pour from his body.

"What's up with you?" asked Robotnic. Fear started to run through his veins. He had seen this only once before. He looked back at the emeralds and noticed that they had changed from there usual bright colors to a deep black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shadow saw this too and remembered the day it happened. It was when Chris and Cosmo were captured by the Metarex. Sonic had gone to save them only to see Chris knocked out cold and Cosmo scared out of her mind. The leader of the Metarex, Dark Oak then told Sonic that the two of them were just bait. He wanted to test Sonic's speed and strength with two robots, Sonic then looked at Dark Oak and said in a voice that was not his own.

"All right then. Let's test them out!"

In a flash, Sonic had obliterated one robot and vaporized the second in the blink of an eye. Robotnic was able to calm him down, but what Shadow saw that day stuck in his memory ever since, and now the same thing was happening again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shadow then rushed to Sonic and began to try to calm him down.

"Sonic! Snap out of it!" Shadow was worried that he wouldn't be able to stop Sonic's transformation. Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes and say that his pupils were gone.

"Crap," muttered Shadow

Sonic had stopped shaking and his fur was completely black. Robotnic looked at Metal Sonic who was a little confused at Sonic's transformation.

"Metal Sonic, tell me what Sonic's power level is?" asked Robotnic.

Metal Sonic scanned Sonic who ws just staring at Robotnic. "I believe its over nine thousand," said Metal Sonic.

Shadow was still trying to get Sonic under control. Then Sonic slowly began to walk toward Robotnic. The black aura getting bigger with every step.

Metal began to threaten Sonic,' Stop right there, or I'll kill you like I did your pathetic little friend."

Sonic stopped and looked at Metal Sonic right in the face and yelled, "Don't talk about MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Sonic began to yell as aura sent Shadow flying back and destroying the all of the robots that were surrounding them. Shadow then powered up as much as he could.

Shadow, with a big yell ran towards Sonic planning to punch Sonic before Sonic could hurt himself. Shadow was about to punch Sonic, but with Sonic's blinding speed He caught Shadow's hand and squeezed. Shadow writhed in pin and said, "Sonic, you must stop this!"

Sonic just squeezed harder and yelled, "DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

Sonic punched Shadow so hard that the black hedgehog flew all the way going about as he crashed into a pipe that hissed steam on impact.

Metal Sonic said, "Doctor, is the cannon ready to be fired?"

Robotnic just remembered that the emeralds were powering up the laser.

"Yes, just give it a few more seconds," Robotnic said.

"Good, once we fire, all of Sonic's friends can join Tails," laughed Metal Sonic.

Suddenly a black furry figure went behind Metal Sonic. "What the.." Metal Sonic couldn't finish because all of the rage inside Sonic fueled Sonic. With all of his strength, Sonic ripped the robot's head off and crushed it into dust in his hands.

He went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight.

Shadow was getting up and saw Sonic destroying Robotnics lab. Robotnic was in utter shock, but was snapped out of it when a beeping sound reminded him that the laser was about to be fired. Shadow automatically knew what to do to get Sonic back to himself.

"Sonic! Look at yourself, what would Tails think if he saw you like this," yelled Shadow. Sonic stopped for a second when he heard Tails's name. He then looked down at his reflection that was reflecting off a piece of metal and saw how menacing it looked.

Shadow went through Sonic, Tails wouldn't approve of Sonic acting this way. The emeralds began to glow again.

Robotnic was about to fire the laser when the seven emeralds began to rise and revolve around Sonic.

Sonic then yelled out, "TAILS! I'M SORRY!"

All of his fur then turned a bright yellow and Sonic looked to Shadow and said, "Thank you for bringing me back."

Shadow then jumped up next to Sonic and absorbed the emerald power turning a bright white-yellow with his red streaks flashing. Robotnic immediately knew that he was in trouble but laughed at the two hedgehogs.

"You two may be all super, but it doesn't matter the laser is powered all the way up. There is nothing you can do!" Robotnic then pressed the fire button.

A bright blue light began to come fro the giant laser. Sonic knew that he only had one chance to stop the attack on his home. He gathered as much power as he could from the emeralds and yelled, "CHAOS CONTR.." Shadow's fist has connected with Sonic's stomach knocking Sonic unconscious as he muttered, "Sh..Sh..Shadow..n..no,"

"I'm sorry, Sonic but I can't let you do that. I have much more experience with chaos control," said Shadow. He then walked into the nearest wall and said, "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shot out a spear of pure energy that ripped a hole on Robotnic's ship.

"Goodbye, Sonic. Say hi to Tails for me." Shadow then tossed Sonic out into space. Shadow knew that Sonic would survive because he was in super form. Super form works in mysterious ways.

Shadow then turned to Robotnic, who was laughing at his victory. Shadow yelled, "Robotnic! Its over. I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form and your time is up."

Shadow was hoping that it wouldn't have to come this. He built up all of his power and used his ultimate attack. "CHAOS INFERNO!" roared Shadow. The last thing Robotnic saw was a flash of light then he saw nothing more.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Back at Tails's house, Cosmo and Amy were nervously waiting for Sonic and the others. Suddenly the sky was filled with a bright yellow light that seemed to engulf the whole planet.

"Oh my goodness what is that?" asked Amy

"I'm not sure but it can't be any good," muttered Cosmo.

Cosmo looked out the window and noticed something sparkle in the sky. At first she thought it was a star, because it was getting dark. She then noticed that is was getting bigger and bigger.

"Amy come and look at this," said Cosmo.

Amy looked out the window and saw the sparkle too. "That's odd," said Amy.

The two girls walked outside and watched the light get closer and closer. Cosmo then realized what it was and yelled. "Amy! Its Sonic!"

"You mean my Sonic," said Amy.

She squinted her eyes and realized that Cosmo was right. A thought came to Amy. "Why is Sonic in super form? And why is he falling from the sky?"

Sonic crashed into a valley a few yards behind Tails's house.

"Come on, Cosmo. Sonic could be hurt!" Amy said worriedly.

So the two girls ran as fast as they could to the spot where Sonic had landed. The impact had left a huge crater in the ground. As the smoke and dust cleared, Amy gasped with happiness when she saw that Sonic was completely unharmed. She ran to him and helped him up.

"What happened?" Sonic asked a little groggy.

"Cosmo saw you fall from the sky," explained Amy.

"Sonic did you get the emeralds? Please tell me you got them." asked Cosmo.

"Emeralds?...Oh right I...SHADOW!" Sonic thought back and the last thing he remembered was Shadow punching him in the gut. "Shadow you idiot. Why did you have to go on and get yourself killed," Sonic whispered to himself.

Amy then noticed that Sonic was alone. "Sonic. What happened to Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow?"

Sonic looked at Amy and said, "Well Shadow scarificed himself to save me...." There was a moment of silence. "And as for Knuckles and Rouge....I don't know. They were on the ship. I hope they got out okay." Sonic hoped that they were okay and couldn't stand the idea of loosing them too.

Sonic looked up at the stars and saw something headed this way.

"Look out!" yelped Sonic. He grabbed the two girls and dodged the incoming object. "Whoa. That was close," sighed Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic," Amy said. "Yes. Thank you,' said Cosmo.

Sonic put them down and walked over to the newly formed hole. "What the hell is this thing?" wondered Sonic. It looked like a giant backed potato. Sonic was about to open the door when it popped open with a hiss.

"Knuckles! Will you get your foot out of my face!" someone yelled inside. "Only if you stop sitting on my head!" another angrier voice snapped back.

Sonic, Amy, and Cosmo peered inside and saw Knuckles and Rouge struggling to get to their feet.

"You guys made it!" cheered Sonic.

He then helped them out and gave them both a hug.

"All right, Sonic! Don't get mushy on us," said Knuckles pushing Sonic away.

"I don't know, Knuckles, maybe if you did a little bit more hugging, then maybe or dates would work out better," Rouge teased while poking Knuckles in the stomach.

Knuckles tried to pretend he didn't hear that and cleared his throat.

"So how did you escape?" asked Cosmo.

"You know I was wondering that myself," said Sonic.

Rouge then explained that they had defeated all of the robots but Knuckles had taken a pounding. Rouge then heard explosions throughout the ship. She then carried Knuckles to the nearest escape pod. They shot out just as the ship exploded.

"Cosmo, I have something for you," said Knuckles. He went back to the pod and pulled out the chaos emeralds.

Cosmo couldn't believe it. "How did you get them? stuttered Cosmo.

"Well as we were getting ready to enter the atmosphere, Knuckles pointed out a bright light among all the wreckage. As luck would have it, there were the emeralds. So we nabbed them and headed home," explained Rouge.

"So does that mean what I think it means?" asked Cosmo.

"You bet Cosmo lets go and get our friend back,' said Sonic.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Knuckles carried Tails out of his house and placed him on the temple where the master emerald usually stood. Knuckles moved the Master emerald out of the way to make room for his pal's body.**_

"_**Please, let this work," thought Sonic.**_

_**Tails was then placed gently on the ground and the 7 chaos emeralds were placed in a circle around him. Knuckles then chanted the mystic words that were passed down for generations.**_

"_**The 7 Emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. **_**Uh...**_** The 7 Emeralds can change our thoughts into power.**_**"**

**The emeralds than began to glow a bright yellow.**

"**I think its working," whispered Amy.**

**Then as fast as they started to glow, they stopped.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Cosmo.**

"**Something must be missing," sighed Knuckles.**

**Amy gasped then turned a little red and turned to Sonic. "I think I know what's missing."**

"**What is it Amy," replied Sonic.**

"**Well I remembered that when you died I knelt before your body and gave you a kiss on the lips," Amy said a little embarrassed.**

**Sonic thought back and remembered waking up in super form next to Amy.**

"**So...what does it mean?" asked Sonic.**

"**Sonic you're a moron," scolded Amy. "The only way we can bring Tails back is for him to get kissed by someone who truly loves him."**

**They all looked at Cosmo who turned red as Knuckles. "You mean me?" Cosmo stammered.**

"**Yes you. Tails cared about you with all his heart and I know you feel the same way about him," Amy said with a warm smile.**

**Cosmo looked around at everyone and nodded. She walked up the body of her lover and knelt before him. She then whispered, "Tails please come back to me. I...I...I love you." She tenderly gave Tails a kiss on the lips. The kiss seemed to last forever and Cosmo wished that it would.**

**The emerald started to glow as bright as they ever had. Cosmo then backed away from Tails and watched the emerald rotate Tails. A white light then shone from Tails.**

**Cosmo and the others had to shield their eyes. The light became dimmer until it stopped. Tails was just laying there not moving.**

**Everyone then became worried about if it worked. Sonic and Amy held each other tightly along with Rouge and Knuckles as they watched Cosmo get closer to Tails.**

**Tails began to moan and move a little. Everyone stood still as they watched Tails get up to stand.**

"**TAILS!" everyone shouted and rushed the yellow fox.**

"**It's good to have you back!" said Knuckles, giving Tails a slap to his back.**

"**I'm glad your okay, Tails," said Rouge giving him a warm hug.**

**Tails then looked to Sonic. "Welcome back, little bro," Sonic said while ruffling his fingers through Tails hair.**

"**It's good to be back," said Tails.**

"**Thank you, Sonic." Tails then turned to Cosmo who was standing there in disbelief.**

"**Come on guys lets leave them alone for a sec. Tails, we'll head to your house for a big party. We'll invite everyone," Sonic said.**

**After they had left, Tails walked up to Cosmo and grabbed her hand and said, "Cosmo, I'm so happy t see your face again."**

**Cosmo looked into Tails's big blue eyes and began to cry into his shoulder.**

"**Cosmo, what's wrong?" Tails asked.**

**Cosmo looked at him and sobbed. "Oh Tails, I'm so sorry. Is this what you went through when I died? I can't believe you had to go through this for a whole year. You were only gone for 2 days."**

**Tails held Cosmo close and said in her ear, "Yes I did, it was so hard, I almost killed myself with the pain I was going through." Tails shuddered at the thought. He then lifted Cosmo's chin raised his face to hers and kissed her softly. When their lips broke apart, he said, "Cosmo you won't ever have to feel this pain ever again, I promise."**

**The two of them then sat down at the steps of the temple and looked at stars together. Tails remembered the first time he and Cosmo watched the stars like this. Cosmo placed her head on Tails's shoulder and sighed. Tails looked down at her and smiled back. At last, Tails was back and he was here to stay.**


End file.
